


Don't Let the Pain Be

by Far_Away_From_Sane



Series: Maknae centric [7]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Chanwoo is my son, Chanwoo-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ikon loves their maknae, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away_From_Sane/pseuds/Far_Away_From_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanwoo hurts his ankle during practice but doesn’t say anything, it becomes more obvious during their concert and in the end he collapses from pain. Worried hyungs are very worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Pain Be

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Asianfanfics under the name Jacquesherlock :)  
> Enjoy <3

It’s a simple move, really, when you know it. But that’s the point of dance practice, to learn and practice new moves, and so when Chanwoo tries to do the spin and ends up on his butt the first time, he laughs it off together with the others and tries it again. It goes better the next time, he doesn’t fall again but he does stumble. Everytime he tries the move he gets better and better, but he also get more tired with every minute that passes, and so when it’s time to do the whole dance he’s already exhausted.

He falls on his butt once again when he tries to do the spin but this time it hurts, badly. He hisses and grabs at his foot as Hanbin runs to pause the music, when the music cuts off so does Chanwoo’s sounds, he doesn’t want to worry the others anymore than necessary. “You good?” Hanbin asks with a finger ready to press the play button again, and Chanwoo has never been one to hinder any of his hyungs, so instead of telling the ‘whole’ truth and letting them end dance practice, he nods and gets up on his feet again.

It hurts but it’s not that bad, it’s manageable and he’s able to put pressure on it without crying so it’s a win. They start the dance again from the beginning and Chanwoo dreads the moment he’s gonna have to do the spin again, when it comes he does it and actually makes it without falling, but not without angering his already hurt foot. It aches and pounds like there’s blood pumping through his veins at an inhuman speed, but he doesn’t stop even with the pain.

They dance for three more hours and at the end of practice he’s tired, hungry, and in pain. “We’re gonna pick up some ddeokbokki on our way home, you hungry?” Donghyuk asks as he slides down the mirror and grabs a water bottle, he looks thoroughly exhausted but happy with their progress. Chanwoo nods eagerly and reaches for his own bottle, his foot hurts a bit more now but it’s still not bad enough for it to be necessary to share with the group. 

They pack their stuff and leave the room at seven, the only thing left on their schedule for the day is dinner and showers, then it’s straight to bed and up early to get ready for their concert. Chanwoo’s excited for the concert, they all are, too excited to think about anything else, including injuries.

They pick up their food from one of their favorite restaurants and drive back to their dorm, it’s about nine when they’ve all eaten and cleaned up after them. Junhwe’s first to hit the showers because no one crosses the diva, Jinhwan’s next because he’s the eldest, Jiwon and Hanbin share together for *cough* reasons *cough*, and Donghyuk and Yunhyeong take their time with their hair because ‘some of us care about conditioning, maknae’ and then it’s Chanwoo’s turn, he’s always last, not that he usually minds. But he’s so exhausted now that he’d rather go to bed without showering, he showers in record time and doesn’t spend much time on anything at all, instead he just stands under the water for a few minutes and then he’s out. He quickly dresses himself in his pyjamas and hops into bed, he winces when he accidentally hits his foot on his bedside table, it’s a little swollen but it feels better now than it did before his shower. “Goodnight” he murmurs and is met with a few grumbles from his roommates, and then he’s off to dreamland.

-

When he awakes it is to an intense pain in his foot and warmth radiating from it, heating up his body under the blanket. It stings whenever he touches it and it feels more swollen than it did the day before, he’s afraid that if he looks at it he won’t be able to forget the pain, so instead he quickly dresses his feet in socks and tries to forget about the pain. The others are all waking up at the same time too so he decides that he might as well fully wake, he pulls on his pants and tries not to touch his foot more than necessary and pulls a normal t-shirt over his head. When he’s dressed he makes his way to the kitchen (albeit slow because he’s in pain) where Yunhyeong’s already cooked a wonderful breakfast and served it on plates with enough to stomach at least twenty people. 

They eat in a hurried pace before quickly exiting the dorm and heading to their concert hall, the day goes by in a blur with hours of preparation and dance practice, vocal practice and sound checking, it goes by so fast without any breaks except for a small lunch break that Chanwoo doesn’t even have the time to check his foot. He’s using it all the time that he doesn’t even feel the pain intensifying with every second that passes, there’s only a few minutes left before the concert starts now and he can already hear the fans chanting.

He feels a bit sick and clammy but he passes it off as nervousness and tries to think of something else instead, first their an intro to the concert with Double B rapping, and then there’s Anthem with the other iKon members on stage, and then directly after there’s a small clip playing for the fans while they get dressed into their Dumb & Dumber clothes. Chanwoo doesn’t even notice the pain when one of the cordi noonas removes his shoes to replace them with another pair, it all goes by so fast.

It’s only when they’re performing Make You Proud and moving out towards the fans that he realizes, but the only reason he does is because one of the fans he runs past grabs his hand and screams “oppa! You’re limping, are you okay?” that he realizes that he is in fact limping and not hiding his pain very well. He nods his head because he doesn’t want to worry the fans, but as he limps back to the main part of the stage he swears the pain is crawling up his leg further and further. He’s scared that he won’t be able to make it back but he knows that he has to, because it’s the last part of the concert before it’s over and he can’t disappoint the fans.

He manages to climb up the small stairs and walk over to the others in the middle of the stage, he’s in pain and so very exhausted but now it’s only a few minutes left and they’re only gonna talk so he won’t need to move very much. He takes his place in between Junhwe and Jinhwan and waves at the fans in front of him, he’s trying to hide his grimaces as from the fans by doing silly faces but he’s sure that some of them can see through him. When a wave of pain hits him he grabs a hold of Junhwe’s shoulder and leans a bit, he tries to make it seem friendly and like he’s half hugging one of his bandmates but Junhwe seems to be caught off guard by it. He frowns at him and leans in to say something but Chanwoo only shakes his head and smiles like there’s nothing wrong in the world.

When it’s Jinhwan’s turn to talk he’s almost collapsing on stage because the pain is so bad, and he’s sweating buckets but he’s cold at the same time, he’s never felt this bad, not even when he was throwing up the whole time on a 15 hour plane ride did he feel this bad.

He almost gets down on his knees to pray when it’s his turn to speak, because that means that it’ll soon be over, he tries to speak as quickly and minimal as possible but he can see Hanbin’s frown every time he tries to end his speech, so he continues, says ‘I love you all’ at least ten times and tells the fans he’s sorry the concert’s coming to an end, after a while he deems it safe enough to end it and does so with a bow and a cute wave that the fans gush over. And then it’s Junhwe’s turn, the last person before Chanwoo can finally get off this dreadful stage and sit down to take a good look at his foot that he’s sure of doesn’t look good, judging by how much pain he’s in.

After their final bow and wave to the fans they finally get to go off stage, and as soon as the fans can’t see them anymore he collapses, not even thinking about how the others are reacting. This time he doesn’t try to hide his pain either, instead he lets it all out, he groans and hisses and moans in pain while people surround him. He doesn’t open his eyes when someone calls his name and he doesn’t open them when someone lifts him up, presumably their manager, but he does open his eyes when someone tries to take his shoe off. Not only does he open his eyes, he also yelps in pain and throws his head back.

“Chanwoo, hey, look at me” it’s it’s their manager who’s hovering over him on the couch with a worried expression, “what’s going on?” he asks and Chanwoo moans in pain, “hyung...my foot” he cries and their manager frowns. He moves down until he’s at level with Chanwoo’s feet and takes a hold of one, Chanwoo almost kicks him in the face for that.

He strips Chanwoo of his socks and lets out an audible gasp when he sees the younger’s foot, “oh my god, Chanwoo, what the hell happened?” he questions as he examines the maknae’s foot which is red and blue and swollen to the point where he must have at least gone up three numbers in shoe size.

“I was trying to spin during dance practice, it wasn’t so bad then, but now…” he doesn’t finish his sentence because his cry of pain is enough explanation, “you should have told someone” Hanbin scolds from where he’s kneeling next to Chanwoo and Chanwoo nods because he knows he should have, “I know, hyung, and I’m sorry. But...the concert, I was gonna wait til after to get it checked, but it really hurts now” a few tears slip down his cheeks as he speaks and suddenly there’s a cold towel covering his forehead and Jinhwan’s leaning over him, “yah,” he scolds quietly but doesn’t say anything else, instead he just wipes the younger’s forehead in silence, it’s comforting and Chanwoo feels himself calming down a bit. “Chanwoo, we gotta get that foot checked” Jiwon says from somewhere beside him, he sounds tired but not any less worried than the others, Chanwoo feels a bit guilty for this whole thing but he’s in too much pain at the moment to really fully apologize for it all.

“Hyung, can we go to the hospital?” Chanwoo asks quietly and there’s a hand grabbing hold of his, “course we can, and we will, right?” it’s Donghyuk and it brings Chanwoo great comfort to have the younger there, there are hands grabbing his foot and he yelps in pain but someone shushes him, “we’re just gonna lind it in for now, until we get to the hospital” Yunhyeong says and Chanwoo nods in understanding because even though he’s in pain he knows it’s necessary. 

When his foot is all bandaged up they’re ready to move, Hanbin helps him sit up on the couch while Junhwe crouches down in front of him, “I thought you said I was heavy” he jokes as he winds his arms around the older’s shoulders, “shut up” he hears Junhwe mutter but there’s no malice in his voice and he’s still waiting for Chanwoo to climb up on his back so Chanwoo deems it safe. Junhwe lifts him up slowly and Jiwon helps a little from behind until they’re standing steady and ready to head to the van, the walk is quiet, or, as quiet as it can be with the sounds of the fans’ screaming still reaching them.

It’s quiet until JUnhwe mutters, “that was very stupid of you” and Chanwoo’s arms tighten around his neck, he leans his forehead against Junhwe’s shoulder and whispers, “I’m sorry”, Junhwe only tightens his grip on Chanwoo and that’s enough of an answer. He’s forgiven, for now, but next time Junhwe won’t hesitate to beat his ass, at least that’s how Chanwoo thinks Junhwe’s mind works. Almost three years together and he’s still hard to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that <3


End file.
